joker_2019fandomcom-20200214-history
Arthur Fleck
Arthur Fleck, also later known as nickname Joker, is the titular villain main protagonist of 2019 Movie Joker. He is a mentally unstable failed comedian who, following his great lack of success and respect, loses his sanity until he becomes a nihilistic and psychopathic mastermind known as the Joker, aiming himself to create an anarchistic mutiny against the rich population of Gotham City and make Gotham smile in his way. He is portrayed by Joaquin Pheonix. History Early Life The man who would later be known as the Joker was born in Gotham City the November 21, 1946 as Arthur Fleck, the son of Penny Fleck and unknown father. When he was raised by his mother and her boyfriend, they were abusing him physically and mentally brutally until a neurological condition was created in him, and caused him to develop uncontrollable laughter in unsuitable moments until he would nearly choke up. As he became an adult, in 1981, he often learned how to control his laughter problem with the help of a therapist and a social worker in Arkham Hospital to obtain medications to help himself handle the problem and later his depression, dissociative personality disorder and psychopathy. Ever since that he was younger, Arthur sought to become a popular comedian worldwide so he can bring laughter and joy to the world, which his mother raised him to believe in, and, even kept his true family lines as secrets for him. Joker (2019) Arthur Fleck is a man suffering from mental disorders who makes him laugh frequently, without the slightest desire or at times that do not lend themselves to it. However, he only feels sad in his life, even while he is working as a clown to support himself and his mother Penny. However, he dreams of becoming a comedian, since his mother gave him the mission of "making people smile and laugh in this dark and cold world" from a very young age. The city where he lives, Gotham City, is also on the brink of chaos, suffering from unemployment, crime and the financial crisis, leaving an entire section of the population in poverty. One day, he was attacked by a group of young people but his employer accused him of having invented this episode because he did not want to work. One of his colleagues, Randall, then gave him a gun so that he could defend himself against the attackers. At the same time, Arthur meets Sophie, a single mother living in the same building, whom he furtively follows to work before inviting her to his next show. During a show in a children's hospital, Fleck accidentally dropped his weapon on the ground. Because of this episode and a slanderous denunciation by Randall, who accused him of trying to buy him a gun, he lost his job. On his way home, he witnessed the harassment of a young woman by three drunk men on the subway. Because of his disability, he is taken with a laugh, and the latter then come to attack him. With his weapon, he defended himself by killing two of them and pursued the injured third out of the train, before shooting him coldly on the station platform. These three men were employees of Wayne Enterprises. Their murders, as well as the comments of Thomas Wayne, candidate for mayor of Gotham City, towards the most disadvantaged citizens who according to him use the clown symbol to hide themselves and commit crimes, then trigger a popular movement against the latter and the wealthiest in general. Very soon after, during an appointment with his social worker, Arthur realized that this gesture finally allowed him to exist in everyone's eyes but also realized that she did not listen to him, because she only asked him the same questions over and over again. She then informed him that he could no longer be psychologically monitored or receive his usual doses of medication because the town hall had decided to cut the funding of the establishment. Arthur finally performs on stage at Pogo's, under Sophie's eyes, but his one-man show turns into a fiasco when he can't help but laugh nervously during almost all his jokes. Despite this, he begins a romantic relationship with his neighbour. Fleck also understood, in one of the many letters his mother tried to send to Thomas Wayne to alert him to their precarious living conditions, that he was in fact the son of the businessman. She then told him that, working for the billionaire, she had had an affair with him, and that she had become pregnant with him; she then signed papers forbidding her to communicate on the subject. Arthur left for the Wayne mansion and met the young son, Bruce, before being sent home by the family butler who knew Penny Fleck and said she was lying. Penny is hospitalized for a stroke she had following the arrival of Inspectors Garrity and Burke, investigating the subway murders and wanting to talk to her son. At the same time, Murray Franklin, a successful television debate host whom Arthur admired, broadcast excerpts from his failed performance at Pogo's and ridiculed him in his show. As anti-rich demonstrations broke out near an auditorium where Thomas was located, Fleck infiltrated and finally managed to meet the billionaire. He then claims that his mother is suffering from dementia and that she adopted him when she worked for them, before hitting him and ordering him to stay away from his family. Fleck then managed to read his mother's medical file during his internment in the Arkham asylum, which apparently confirmed Thomas Wayne's version: he was reportedly adopted and Penny neglected him, even allowing him to be abused by his companion at the time, which caused him physical and psychological damage. Penny claims instead that Thomas Wayne used his influence to have her locked up in the Arkham asylum and made fake adoption papers in order to hide their former relationship. He then visits his mother in the hospital and chokes her with his pillow, wanting her to never have told her the supposed truth about her childhood. Entering Sophie's apartment to find comfort, she simply shows herself frightened by this neighbour whom she seems to know little about. Arthur realized then that the relationship he had with her was only the result of his imagination. Arthur received a call from Murray Franklin's assistant who invited him to perform in his show following numerous requests from viewers, which he accepted. As he prepares home for the evening TV shoot, he is visited by his former colleagues, Randall and Gary, who want to help him after learning of his mother's death. He then kills the first one, who betrayed him to his former employer, and lets his other colleague go because he is the "only one whohas ever been kind tohim", not without scaring him. On the way to Murray's show, dressed as a clown, Fleck was chased by the two inspectors who suspected him of killing the three traders. After a chase through the streets of Gotham, he hid in a subway train among the demonstrators wearing clown masks to escape them. A clown was accidentally killed by Burke, causing the two police officers to be beaten up and reinforcing the demonstrators' hatred of the system. Behind the scenes of Live With Murray Franklin, Arthur asks the host to present him under the name of Joker (the term he had chosen to judge his performance when broadcasting excerpts from his show). On the set, after a few morbid jokes causing a certain unease, he gives his opinion on the society of Gotham City then reveals, live and to everyone's surprise, that he is the author of the three murders. Murray Franklin then tried to make him feel guilty and a rather violent verbal exchange followed. Then, knowing full well that Murray had invited him to make fun of him, Arthur shot him in the head, although his original idea seemed to be a live suicide. Arrested by police and taken to the station, he rejoiced on the road at the riots on the streets of the city that his televised murder and recent acts had caused before the patrol car was hit by an ambulance driven by clowns. He is thus liberated by the demonstrators and elevated to the rank of hero by them; drawing a smile on his face with his own blood, he finally savours his success. In a panic, Thomas, Martha and Bruce Wayne burst out of the cinema where they were, and entered a dark alley to escape; a clown followed them and shot the couple before their son's eyes, before leaving. Later, the Joker found himself to the asylum, interrogated by a psychologist. The criminal, hilarious, refuses to tell the therapist the joke in his head and starts singing That's Life, while Bruce Wayne finds himself alone in front of his parents' lifeless bodies. Finally, the Joker walks and dances, with his soles full of blood, in the hospital corridors before being chased by a supervisor. Description Appearance Arthur Fleck is a middle-aged man with silk-long-black brown-hair, he is also pale and skinny man with no muscles nor fat. He was often wearing a casual brown jacket, brown pants and even a grey buttoned shirt. As Joker, he would put on clown-like luxury red, orange, yellow and brown bright suit and shoes, and, dyed his hair in bright green with painting his face with clown makeup, drawing tear-like blue eyelashes around his eyes, while his mouth was drawn in bright red like a big evil or sad smile. Personnality Ever since that he was born, Arthur Fleck always wanted to bring laughter and joy to the entire world, aiming to do so by becoming an infamous comedian. However, he was often physically and mentally abused by his mother and her boyfriend due to being the estranged son of a billionaire, something Arthur later takes as hatred toward the rich and the powerful. As a result of being abused, Arthur dives deeply into psychopathy, depression and even dissociative personality disorder, until he develops pathological laughter created by the abuse. Despite his mental health, Arthur would have never thought of giving up on his goal to be a popular comedian, and, when he goes to achieve this goal, he takes the job of a clown for a talent agency. As he was abused again by a group of teenagers, Arthur was recalling how he was eating trash from society. Hence, Arthur's fragile sanity began to be broken, and, he was still not giving up and found somewhat of joy in his mother and Sophie Dumond, until, he was watching how he is humiliated by society again, this time by his beloved TV idol Murray Franklin. Using the subway to return home, Arthur once again fell into the rich society's dirty hands when he was saving a young woman from being harassed by 3 businessmen. Using his laughter issue to harass him, Arthur would later carry out his weapon to kill them off, and, he was falling in love with it, further becoming a psychopath despite being terrified. Developing an obsession of loving Sophie, he was stalking her and even came out to a date with her in a diner, even though he was picturing a series of their meetings. As he was returning home, he would dive deeply further into his insanity by entering into the fridge after writing some bad jokes. Feeling uncomfortable with how the world treats him, Arthur later saw how the Clowns movement takes all of its rages against the rich population, and he would love to see their anarchistic riots. Broken, sad and depressed Arthur always loved taking care of his mother, until she was telling him his true origins, in which he would unleash the monster he would become against her, doing so in great sadness and pain. Upon meeting his estranged father, Arthur was in denial of how his father was denying his existence, yet shown joy with meeting Bruce Wayne, his estranged brother and yet-to-be his arch enemy. Ruling out as a bad boy of the society, Arthur was banished from his true home to his filthy small home, where he unleashed the Joker into the light by killing a former friend of his, loving it so much until he became the clown anarchist he is. As Joker; Arthur loved being completely freed from his depressed life he used to have, liking to think that his life is a comedy now rather than a tragedy, and, he later developed himself to become the leader of the Clowns after killing his TV idol in front of a horrified crowd, yet, he was already inside of his insanity, so he burst out in a crazy laughter. When he was rescued from the hands of the police, something the society would bring toward him to mistreat him, by the Clowns, he was fully accepted as their leader. By doing so, he was allowing the ultimate dark, psychopathic, murderous and nihilistic criminally insane Joker to come out into the great light, and managed to achieve one goal; to being beloved by society in his lowest points and to make Gotham smile. That was enough to finally make Arthur happy, even when recaptured by authorities. All of this establishes Arthur as a tragic figure who desired appreciation. Even if it meant becoming one of Gotham's worst criminals. Abilities *'Very High Intelligence': Despite his madness, Arthur has shown himself to be exceptionally intelligent. He has been able to escape the police many times, and only manipulate inspectors and his psychologists. **'Master Manipulator': Arthur was able to easily manipulate the police not to appear too suspicious, his psychologists and a member of Arkham State Hospital. He was able to act long enough to kill Randall and Murray Franklin. Finally, he was able to take control of a group of Clowns. **'Murder Skills': Arthur was able to kill three men and get away with it long enough until it was too late. He was also able to kill his mother without raising suspicion, as well as one of his former colleagues, Randall. Finally, he was able to kill his psychologist while he was handcuffed. *'Speed': Arthur is able to run very fast despite his advanced age. He was able to catch up with teenagers who were much younger than him, as well escaping to two inspectors. *'Endurance': Arthur was able to run several hundred meters to catch up with teenagers without stopping; showing great endurance despite his age. *'Skilled Shooter': Arthur turned out to be a competent shooter. He was able to kill three men with bullets, as well as Murray Franklin almost at close range. *'Escape': Arthur was able to escape the subway after killing three men, as well as from Gotham State Hospital after stealing files; and finally he was able to escape from two inspectors while taking advantage of the surrounding chaos. *'Control over the Clowns' (in the end of movie): At the end of the film, Arthur became the new leader of the Clown and gained great control over them. Thus, the Clown follow Arthur's ideas and potentially his orders. Trivia *Arthur Fleck is one of the only names known to the Joker, along with Jack Napier and Joe Kerr. Category:Characters Category:Males